The present invention relates to repair processes and specifically to the identification of critical features associated with repaired parts and the effect of repair processes on the identified critical features.
In the turbine engine industry, as in other industries, the proper repair of manufactured parts is critical to the overall performance of a product. Detailed repair procedures generated by an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) or independent third-party are therefore critical to ensuring the repair of a particular part is performed correctly. These repair procedures may provide a great amount of detail regarding how to perform certain repair processes. However, these repair procedures typically lack input regarding specific features of a repaired part that are critical to the performance of a product. Repair centers are often therefore unaware of which features should receive additional attention post-repair to ensure the critical features are maintained with recommended tolerances.